Conventionally, a sublimation recrystallization method (Modified Lely Method) in which silicon carbide powder which is a raw material is sublimed under high temperature conditions of 2000° C. or more and a single crystal is grown on a silicon carbide seed crystal is known as a method of producing silicon carbide powder single crystal (Yu. M Tairov and V. F. Tsvetkov, Journal of Crystal Growth vol. 52 (1981) pp. 146-150).
In addition, it is also known that many crystal defects are produced by mixing impurities within a single crystal in the case where silicon carbide powder including a large amount of impurities is used in a sublimation recrystallization method.
The Acheson process and chemical vapor deposition method are known as methods of producing silicon carbide powder. However, there is a problem of impurities when the silicon carbide powder is obtained using the Acheson method and low productivity when the silicon carbide powder is obtained using a chemical vapor deposition method.
In addition, a method of producing silicon carbide powder for producing silicon carbide single crystal is disclosed (patent document 1) in which a mixed product of a liquid shaped silicon compound and an organic compound which produces carbon by heating is heated and reacted and the contained amount of each impurity element is 0.5 ppm or less.
In addition, silicon carbide powder for producing silicon carbide single crystal is required to have a relatively large average particle diameter in order to maintain a stable sublimation rate under a single crystal growth condition. For example, an average particle diameter of 10˜500 μm is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent H9-48605.